


Embarrassing

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [6]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Birthday gift for my big sis, F/M, Her friend abandoned her, One-Shot, She would rather be home, Someone doesn’t have experience throwing parties, based on a prompt, embarrasment, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Rose’s friend abandoned her after dragging her to this stupid party. Now she is stuck ranting about how lame it is to some stranger!Happy birthday GoddessofTricks! <3





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofTricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/gifts).

> Happy birthday! This was written for my sister: GoddessofTricks (check her out, she has some stories too :) Sorry this was short and Flash might be a little OOC but I like to think this is just a different side of himself. I didn’t really know what to title this as so if anyone has any ideas let me know! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

She left me. Of course she did. She dragged me to this stupid party and then abandoned me.

I fidgeted awkwardly in the corner, red Solo cup in hand. Tucking a lock of dark hair behind my ear, I sighed and thought of the captivating book lying unfinished on my bed. The one my friend ripped from my hands and exchanged for this black dress that made me feel overdressed compared to many of the people here. She always did like to go all out; even curling my hair and making me do my makeup. What a drag.

I scanned the room for her again and finally saw her talking to some guy at the (frankly pitiful) snack table. Rolling my eyes I decided to leave her be and turned away from my traitorous friend. That’s when I noticed a guy walking toward me. He had tan skin, dark hair, and an almost swagger in his step. He was pretty cute, and totally rocking his light blue button-up and jeans. I tried to act cool and natural.

“Well hello there, I’m Flash, and you are?” He asked as he neared.

“Rose,” I replied. Flash smiled and moved next to me.

“So, did you come here with anyone?”

I looked at him closely but he seemed genuinely curious. “No, just my friend who dragged me here.” Isaid, rolling my eyes.

“Dragged? So you didn’t want to come?” He looked almost...disappointed?

“I was in the middle of a good book and she didn’t give me any warning or details, I don’t even know where I am!” I could feel some frustration growing again and fought to keep it down.

“Do you not like the party?”

I took a deep breath before starting my word vomit. “It’s not that great. The snack table is pitiful, the music isn't that good, no one’s really dancing, and it seems like no one has any energy or even cares. Plus, it's all so awkward, I mean, the house is beautiful, but the way the party is set up, it just isn't’ flowing.”

Flash’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. I continued, “I just don’t want to be here. I would rather be at home alone, even that would be more interesting than this. I don’t even know why my friend brought me, she just abandoned me to flirt with guys! Whoever is hosting this party did not do a very good job, I almost feel bad for them.”

I stopped ranting and focused on calming down. Glancing over at Flash I noticed he was...smirking? His dark brown eyes were filled with amusement and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. What was so funny? I quickly glanced down at myself but saw nothing laugh-worthy. I was about to question it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Oh hey, I see you met the host, Flash Thompson.”

Oh. _Oh._

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up. I had just ranted about how lame the party was to the host. Flash. The. Host. Flash laughed at my expression as I spluttered out an apology.

“Seriously, I had no idea, it’s not even that bad…”

My friend had left again so I had no escape without just running away. I settled for covering my face with my hands. Flash had stopped laughing and I hoped he had left before I embarrassed myself even more. I felt a pair of hands on mine, pulling them away gently. Cracking open my green eyes, I met his brown ones, startlingly close.

“It’s fine, you’re right anyway, maybe next time you can help me plan it? He said, grinning.

“Maybe,” I replied, before grabbing his warm hand (trying not to blush again), and dragged him to the music. “Maybe we should start by improving this terrible excuse for a party,” I teased dramatically.

We smiled at each other.

Maybe this party wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Happy birthday again, to you and Sebastian Stan! ❤️
> 
> Prompt: My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes.
> 
> Let me know:  
-What you liked and didn’t like  
-If there are any mistakes  
-What else I should write
> 
> Thanks!  
XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
